galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze Turret
__TOC__ About *You will need to destroy Reptice's Star Base to be able to construct this turret because he has the blueprints for it. So far it is the only one that needs to be activated(besides starbase level). *It switches targets after every shot, preferring ones that have not been frozen yet. *A freeze turret cannot be compared to any army unit. *It's building time a level 1 is about 30 seconds, making it the 2nd fastest building defense tower in the game, the 1st one is Sniper Tower which takes 15 seconds, but you should remember that upgrading it any further takes a lot of Minerals, resources, and time. Tips *It's best placed cradled by other turrets (except other Freeze Turrets ), where it can be most helpful and they will defeat enemy units quickly and effectively. *A freeze turret placed between a few cannon blasts and missile launchers can really save your planet if you place it correctly and strategically but Level 4 to 6,4 to 7 Zeppelins/Falcons/Colossi could pass this. *Freeze Turrets standing alone will have no big effect on the troops, they will just slow them down. Do not put them alone, they will not do any damage!! *It's really effective when combined with a mortar, as it can slow down high-speed units to the point of being able to get hit by the low-muzzle velocity of a Mortar shot. *A mortar combined with one or two of these is a deadly combination against S-Trike. *Two snipers on either side of this turret make an army decrease in numbers fast! *It is also effectively combined with a cannon blast, slowing enemies or swarms and killing by the Cannon tower. *NOTE: this building gives the least XP out of any turret, hence meaning that it gives out the least amount of war points! *When attacking Reptice only do it for the freeze turret blueprints or XP as the only buildings on Reptice's planet are traps, walls, turrets, and a Starbase. *Its upgrade doesn't cost many coins but a lot of minerals instead. So when your banks are low in funds but our silos are thriving, this is the turret to upgrade! *Its weakness without powerful units in the bunker is Zeppelin and Swarm of Falcons. *5 or more Zeppelins/13 or more Falcons is a deadly combination against Freeze turret because Freeze turrets only target ground units. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 6.000 | Damage Stage 1 = Speed -70% 4s FireRate -0% | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground Units | Range Stage 1 = 30x30 | Experience Given Stage 1 = | Experience D Stage 1 = | Building Time Stage 2 = 12h | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 10.000 | Damage Stage 2 = Speed -80% 4s FireRate -20% | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground Units | Range Stage 2 = 30x30 | Experience Given Stage 2 = | Experience D Stage 2 = | Building Time Stage 3 = 1d 2h 30m | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 14.000 | Damage Stage 3 = Speed -80% 5s FireRate -30% | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground Units | Range Stage 3 = 30x30 | Experience Given Stage 3 = | Experience D Stage 3 = | Building Time Stage 4 = 2d 12h 40m | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 20.000 | Damage Stage 4 = Speed -90% 5s FireRate -50% | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1/s | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground Units | Range Stage 4 = 34x34 | Experience Given Stage 4 = | Experience D Stage 4 = }} Gallery Freezinmybutoff.jpg|Freeze Turret Advertisement FreezeTurret.png|A View of the Freeze Turret in the Shop frezafro.png|Freeze Turrent Concept Art Freeze turret ready.png|Freeze Turret in-game frez.png|Laser Tower and Freeze Tower create a sturdy defense. Freexeturretavailable.png|Freeze Turret Launching Ad. See Also }} Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Turrets Category:Buildings Images